


Oath of Fëanor in English and Latin

by xxclmxx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: English, Latin, Oath of Fëanor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx
Summary: Read the title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Oath of Fëanor in English and Latin

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much free time

English

Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean,  
brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,  
Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,  
Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,  
neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,  
dread nor danger, not Doom itself,  
shall defend him from Fëanor, and Fëanor's kin,  
whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,  
finding keepeth or afar casteth  
a Silmaril. This swear we all:  
death we will deal him ere Day's ending,  
woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,  
Eru Allfather! To the everlasting  
Darkness doom us if our deed faileth.  
On the holy mountain hear in witness  
and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!

Latin

Ipse hostis et amicus sit fedis aut immundis At Vala Morgoth vel clara progenies, Elda et Maia genitum vel Aftercomer, Medio-necdum natus est homo super terram neque ius neque caritatis foedera nec enses neque pericula formidare ne fati ipsum defendat ab Fëanoris et Fëanoris propinquum et qui despicit deprecantem hoardeth, aut in manibus accipit, inveniendo vel procul eiicit decorabitur: Silmarillionemque. Testor enim hoc omnes: Dies nondum est finis eius obitum faciemus in te, Gloria in mundo in finem? Audite verbum noster tu, Eru exstructos disiecit! Ut in perpetua Si fata gestae tenebras defecit. Ad montem sanctum tu exaudies in testimonium et voti memor Manve et Varda


End file.
